Haine ou Amour ?
by Glaieul
Summary: A la rentrée : - Je le déteste mais il est pas mal... A peine arrivé au lycée qu'Eren est pris en grippe par Livaï un gars totalement blasé et celui-ci s'amuse à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs pour une raison inconnue. Eren ne réplique pas et ne flanche pas. Mais est ce ainsi que les deux garçons sont réellement... ? Avec la mort de ses parents Eren était tombé dans la dé


**1- Nouveau lycée**

J'ouvre les yeux sous l'assaut des rayons du soleil et me redresse d'un coup. C'est la rentrée ! Pourquoi ma mère ne m'avait elle pas réveillé aujourd'hui comme à son habitude les matins de rentrée ? A ça y est, ça me revient... elle est morte avec mon père y a un mois dans un accident d'avion en revenant d'un de leurs nombreux voyages à l'étranger... Je soupire et quitte à contrecœur la chaleur de mon lit pour me ruer sur mon téléphone. Il est 6h50.

Merde ! Je suis très en retard. Je file en vitesse à la douche pour ressortir 5min plus tard avant d'enfiler un jean slim mettant en évidence mes longues jambes, mes lacostes blanches, un Tshirt blanc et la veste de mon uniforme avec le symbole de mon nouveau lycée, deux ailes une blanche et une bleue qui se croisent **(et bien évidemment un caleçon x) )**

Je saisi mon sac de cours et un autre plutôt épais en bandoulière, passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux bruns en essayant de les dompter mais c'est peine perdue. Je prends une pomme que j'avais laissé la veille dans la cuisine en passant pour la glisser dans mon cartable et verrouille la porte derrière moi. De toute façon, maintenant je vis -ou plutôt vivais- seul dans cet appartement et puis ce n'était pas pour longtemps car toutes les affaires étaient dans mon gros sac. J'avais l'intention de m'établir dans l'internat de mon nouveau lycée.

Je descends les marches quatre à quatre de l'immeuble, remet pour de bon les clés au concierge puis une fois dehors je me mis à courir comme un malade. J'ai vraiment une chance de fou d'habiter à 15min à pieds de la gare. Et oui mon lycée est plutôt loin de ma ville natale. Je soupire en voyant mon train partir. Je n'avais vraiment pas de chance. Mais, heureusement que le prochain était dans un quart d'heure. Je l'attend impatiemment et à son arrivé je m'empresse de donner mon ticket au contrôleur avant d'embarquer pour plus d'une heure.

~Ellipse trajet~

Lorsque le train s'arrête enfin à mon arrêt je suis le premier à descendre et cours comme un taré à ma nouvelle école étant 10min plus loin.

A peine arrivé, je vois le portail fermé et l'enjambe donc d'un bon saut pour me réceptionner un peu maladroitement. Alors que je repars de plus belle je percute violemment quelqu'un si bien qu'il finit le cul au sol. Je n'ai pas le temps de le détailler mais je peux dire qu'il a des cheveux noirs dont des mèches lui tombent devant les yeux.

\- Désolé! m'exclamè-je en l'aidant à se relever en lui tirant un peu le bras.

Je reprends ma course sans un mot de plus mais j'entends l'inconnu m'insulter un peu de tous les noms dans mon dos.

Je me perds une dizaine de fois avant de trouver l'accueil pour y poser mon sac d'affaire puis pars dans la cours. Devant le tableau d'affichage je perds au moins 5min à chercher mon nom dans la liste. Je suis en 1S2.

Ah oui, au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Eren Jaëger et j'ai 16ans. Je suis plutôt grand et maigre -oui pas très musclé).Je suis brun -mes cheveux sont indomptables toujours ébouriffés- et j'ai des grands yeux turquoises dont je suis fier. J'ai perdu mes parents récemment et vis désormais seul mais j'ai eu des amis me soutinnant. Maintenant je suis seul dans ce lycée où je suis en ce moment en retard. C'est du propre pour un premier jour, vraiment.

Ensuite il fallut que je me perds encore un bon paquet de fois avant de trouver ma salle. Mon lycée, Les Ailes de la Liberté est immense. Je soupire pour la énième fois devant la porte et regarde l'heure sur mon tel : 8h47. Alors là pour être en retard c'est vraiment être en retard! J'avais pratiquement loupé entièrement la première heure de cours!

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je frappe et entend un "Entrez! " un peu étouffé aussitôt. Je m'exécute et rentre dans la salle. Tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Notre prof principale vient devant moi et me demande avec un grand sourire :

\- Eren Jaëger, n'est ce pas?

Je hoche la tête. Elle semble sympa comme tout. Enfin une bonne chose dans ma petite matinée catastrophique.

\- Quelle est la raison de ton retard? me dit elle

\- J'ai loupé mon train.

\- Ah, bon, comme c'est le premier jour je ne vais pas sévir mais fait attention à ce que ça ne se répète pas.

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Je vais te trouver une place.

Finalement je retire ce que j'ai dit, elle n'est pas si sympa que ça. Moi, je voulais me mettre seul, au fond, dans un coin. La prof parcourt la classe du regard puis me dit :

\- Tu vas te mettre à côté de M.Ackerman. Manifestez-vous.

Je me tourne vers les élèves et je suis surpris de voir que mon voisin qui lève la main est le gars que j'ai bousculé ce matin. En plus, celui-ci est en train de me fixer. Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais mort depuis un moment. Il doit m'en vouloir encore pour tout à l'heure. Je fais un petit sourire qui semble charmer plus d'une fille de la classe mais bon je m'en moque un peu. J'ai déjà hâte que la journée se finisse.

Je m'avance et zigzague entre les sacs dans le petit couloir jusqu'à arriver au fond de la classe,dans un coin comme j'aime. Je pose mon cartable sur la table et souffle un simple "Bonjour" à l'adresse de mon camarade mais il ne réponds pas. Je tire ma chaise puis alors que je me baisse, j'entends un grincement et sans comprendre pourquoi je tombe et me retrouve le cul au sol en un instant. Toute la classe me regarde, certains se retiennent même de rigoler. Merde! En retard et faut que je tombe, fais chier! Je lève la tête et vois Livaï retirer sa main du dossier de ma chaise avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Ah, ok, c'était sa vengeance... Je me lève et m'épouste la pantalon sous le regard courroucé de la prof.

\- Jaëger, que faisais tu parterre? demande t elle d'un ton glacial

\- Désolé, je me suis assis sur le côté.

Je n'allais pas dire que c'était mon voisin qui m'en voulait pour la chute de ce matin et donc qui avait poussé ma chaise sur le côté!

Plusieurs personnes de la classe rigolent ou essaient d'étouffer leur rire dans leurs mains.

\- Votre petite blague semble en faire rire plus d'un à ce que je vois. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin des cours. Ce serai bête de se faire coller dès le début.

Je lui souris innocemment et m'assoie en veillant à tenir ma chaise cette fois-ci. Voyant mon geste de précaution, je vois une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de Livaï. Et oui très cher, j'ai pas envie de me ramasser encore sur le carrelage, ça fait mal au cul. Je sors mes affaires avant de lui lancer un regard mauvais. C'est vrai que maintenant que je le vois de plus près je peux très bien dire qu'il a de beaux yeux gris-bleus et un teint plutôt pâle. Mouais, il est pas mal mais je sens que je vais pas l'aimer.

Rah, c'est vraiment une rentrée catastrophique sur toute la ligne pour le moment...

 **Bonjour, c'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction sur du ereri alors je pense commencer par un simple début banal mais vous verrez ça va vite se corser**

 **L'idée m'est venu en pensant à mon avenir je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'ai trouvé pas mal à mettre à l'écrit**

 **Voilà sinon j'espère que cette première partie vous a plu n'hésitez à commenter pour des conseils je suis preneuse ni à voter**

 **Bisous bisous**


End file.
